


To Share a Bed Is To Share a Life

by whycantwe



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: But everything else is the same, Gen, Not Beta Read, The Guys Are Alive, and sleep in a nice bed, but platonic cuddling, i have a very soft spot for bed sharing, i jusst want them to get some rest, ray is a supporting dad, yet again not much plot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whycantwe/pseuds/whycantwe
Summary: The band has a gig and they are all very tired after. Thank God for cozy hotel beds.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	To Share a Bed Is To Share a Life

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms Week - Day 6: your favorite fanfic trope. 
> 
> This is my last fic for this week. Thanks for organizing and reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)

It’s been a long day for all of them. And all they wanted to do was sleep. 

The alarm went off at the crack of dawn that day. Why? Because Julie and the Phantoms had their first gig outside of Los Angeles! Since their parents wouldn’t let them skip school the day before and wouldn’t let them go by themselves, they had to get up this early and put all their equipment in the van her dad had rented for the weekend. 

They boys had spent the night in their studio, taking the couch and the air mattress to get at least some sleep in. Usually they only crashed in her garage after a gig, when none of them felt like going home after dropping Julie off, or aftera long practice. But today it came in handy as well. Though it was very obvious none of them had gotten enough sleep, practicing until her dad had to pull the plug on them and all. 

Luke had bumped in to anything and everything on his way from the garage to the door, Reggie had nearly cracked his bass in half on the door frame and Alex? Alex had very casually slipped from his little chair when he was waiting for his turn to put it in the trunk of the van. Everyone around to see it had a good laugh. 

But they had made it in time and Julie even found five spare minutes to pack some last minute snacks for the road. She wasn’t sure when her dad would pull over for a breakfast stop and she knew neither of them would get a whole breakfast down right now. 

After more than 6 hours of highway and a short pee break, they had finally made it to the club they would play this evening. It was huge, compared to everything they’d played so far and it was their gig. They weren't just an opening act, no, people bought tickets just to see them play. The mere thought of that was exhilarating. A whole audience filled with people rocking to their music alone. 

Unfortunately they had to get their instruments set up at first and the soundcheck done and over with. The plan one of the club’s employee’s had handed to them at their arrival had 2 hours planned for set up and sound check. Theoretically they would have had enough time for a quick nap in the car or their hotel according to this plan. Reality was: they had a lot of technical trouble during the first soundcheck, so that had to be fixed by the audio technician. Then they had to do it all again, this time it sounded better and everything worked, but the technician wasn’t 100% satisfied with what he heard. So they had to wait again, until he was done with his adjustments and play for him again. Not the whole set but he had to listen to 3 of their songs to make sure it was perfect now. 

They had been free to leave after that but instead of going to the hotel to get a nap in, her dad took them to a small diner only a few minutes away from the club. Getting some very late lunch or early dinner. 

“Can’t have you kids going on that stage on an empty stomach”, he'd said, as he ushered them all inside. And they were glad. All of their tummies had been growling by the time the waiter brought their food. A table full of burgers and fries and sodas later everyone had been full. Julie only had to stop eating before it made her sleepy. 

Hurrying back to the club full with food hasn’t been that great. It seemed like their faith asked for it, because the diner had trouble with the card reading machine and it took some tries of the cashier to get it working. Time they didn't have.

Again, they'd made it just in time, gotten ready, warmed up their vocal chords and hyped themselves. The band had taken the stage with such high energy, Julie wondered where it came from. Probably adrenalin mixed with lack of sleep and the sodas. 

She didn’t really care, though. Luke, Reggie and Alex were rocking it, nailing the whole show with her. It was great, the best feeling she’s ever had. Even though it was the first concert they played themselves it all came natural to them. Interacting with the audience, making sure to stay hydrated and get some water down the sore throats. . . Everything just worked out, they even made jokes. 

And when their audience asked for an encore? Even though they just ended their nearly 2 hours long set? Julie thought she might die right there. This has to be the best feeling ever. Alex got up first again, giving them a beat. Reggie and Luke followed, picking up the melody. When Julie finally joined them again, taking her seat at the piano, starting Edge of Great, the crowd erupted with cheers. 

It was a high risk, not playing Great during their set, but they’d hoped, betted on an encore, just to have this moment. And it really was great. When they’d recorded the song they hadn't had Luke’s guitar riff yet. The idea for that came after the song went on their demo CD. But adding it to the song had been the best idea they ever had. Their fans loved it, some even demanded a new recording so it was part of the “official version”. The riff not being that, made playing the song live ten times more exciting. From where Julie was standing, singing her lyrics, she could always see the anticipation on the faces in front of her. And when it came? Cries of joy. 

She loved it. Today was not different. Except that she felt dead on her feet after she came down from her performing high. It wasn’t after the last bow, or when she was celebrating with the boys backstage, jumping around in a sweaty group hug. But it came when she got out of her dress and put her pants and hoodie back on. It came while she was texting Flynn, who sadly couldn’t be there with them tonight because her mom said no. It was when the boys knocked, to tell her they were all ready to go. She could tell by the way they were moving she was not alone. 

After starting the car her dad asked if they wanted to grab some after show food. The answer was unanimous groaning from all sides. 

“Sleep, please”, Julie added, just to make sure her dad didn’t get the wrong idea. 

“The hotel it is, then”, her dad chuckled. Julie sighed in relief. As did Alex and Luke. 

Hotel, bed, sleep. Finally. And they could even sleep in tomorrow. It was a Sunday and no one expected them to be anywhere. 

Somehow her dad managed to get them out of the van and up to the lobby, after he parked the car in the hotel’s underground car park. Thankfully it didn’t take him long to get their keys. 

“Here’s yours. I have the second one, just in case”, he said as he handed her the card. Julie nodded understanding, holding on to the key card as if her life depended on it. Her dad had booked two rooms the week prior. One for himself and one to share for the band.

The elevator ride up to their floor was silent. Without really meaning to do it, she let her head rest against Alex’s torso. He was standing behind her, propping himself up against the wall. Reggie to his left mimicked him and Luke? He was standing next to Julie and was continually leaning more against her arm. It really was time they got some sleep. 

Opening the door to their room now, Julie suddenly couldn’t wait much longer to fling herself on the nearest bed. She left her bag by the door, moving fast towards the bed room, just to stop in her tracks. There was only one bed in the room, not two. But there are supposed to be two.

“What is it?”, Alex asked behind her, coming closer cautiously. Julie didn’t answer, her brain still trying to figure out why there was only one bed. 

“What do we do now?”, Reggie jawned after he got a glimpse of the problem. There was only one logical thing to do right now. She really didn’t have the nerve to go back down to the lobby and talk to the receptionist, to get them a new room. She needed rest, not stress. And there was a perfectly fine Queen sized bed right in front of her. 

“We share”, was all she said, then toed out of her shoes, threw her jacket over a nearby table and finally, finally jumped face first on the bed. She settled in on her side leaving space behind her and in front of her. “I just want to be in the middle.” 

After a moment of silence she registered the boys shuffling, getting rid of shoes and jackets as well. One after another they settled around her. It was a tight fit, she could feel the back of one of them in front of her, and the breath of another at her neck. But it was fine. She felt safe there and warm and so, so tired. 

“Good night”, Reggie whispered somewhere from behind her and turned down the lights. They all mumbled something in return. After that she slipped into a deep sleep. 

Over breakfast the next day her dad told them what had happened with their rooms. The clerk at the receptionist must’ve made a mistake with the keys, because when her dad had stepped into his room on the other side of the floor he found two double beds in front of him. He’d made his way back to them, to swap rooms but when he came in all he found was them sound asleep, cuddling each other. 

“You guys looked like it was okay, so I didn’t wake you”, he smiled warmly now. He even had a picture. It showed Alex on one end of the bed, Reggie on the other with Luke and herself in the middle. It also showed how they’d actually cuddled. She had one arm thrown over Alex’s waist, Luke had an arm thrown over her as well, with Reggie spooning him. It looked as cozy as it had felt.

They’d woken up a little less organised in the morning, though. Julie woke up on her back, Alex curled around her, one long leg stretched over her’s and resting on Luke’s calves. Her hand was trapped underneath Luke, who was hugging Reggie’s head. But she could still feel it, so she didn’t care too much. Reggie on the far end of the bed must’ve slipped down during the night, because Luke could hug his head and his legs were curled up under theirs. From what she could see it would’ve made a cute picture as well. 

Her dad didn’t seem to believe them when they reassured him, they all had a good night and it had been fine to share the bed. But it was the truth. It has been a long time since she had a night like this. Recovered, well rested and surrounded by her best friends, she really couldn’t have asked for more.


End file.
